


Elevator Shafts and Concussions

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Leverage
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, POV Parker (Leverage), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: My answer to the tumblr prompt:“Can you hear me?” Parker X HardisonBasically, Parker and Hardison get stuck in an elevator shaft.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Elevator Shafts and Concussions

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Fangirlshrewt97

Parker coughed to expel the last of the dust out of her lungs as she sat up. Once up, she groaned, hands brushing against a big bump on the side of her head. Opening her eyes, she looked around and was thankful that nothing was blurred and her ears weren’t ringing. That meant less chance of concussion. She assess the situation: She was in an elevator shaft, on top of an old elevator if the excess dust was any evidence. They had been caught out by the guards and ducked into the “Under Maintenance” wing of the building. They must have decided to escape through the elevator shaft, but then… of right, her graphook line snapped halfway down to the elevator. Only reason why they didn’t break their necks- wait. They. She and Hardison.

Parker scrambled to her knees and found Hardison lying unconscious on the other corner of the elevator, his left leg bent unnaturally. Crawling her way over to him, she quickly assessed him. He was breathing slower than she preferred, but breathing all the same. Feeling through his scalp, Parker felt her hands come away sticky and realized he had a head wound. Other than that, the only major injury Parker could feel was the broken leg.

Dammit. Even if she found a way to get herself out of here, there was no way she would be able to lift Hardison with her. Especially if he was injured and she had to do all the work. Okay, okay, think Parker. What are your options?

Looking around the shaft, all she saw were the elevator cables and the maintenance ladder with half the rungs broken.

As Parker reached to brush her hair away she felt something fall into he hand. A broken earpiece. Eyes widening, she scrambled back towards Hardison. Yes! His earpiece was intact!

Carefully extracting it, Parker placed it in her own ear.

“Eliot? Nate? Sophie? Can you hear me?”

At once multiple responses flooded her ear.

“Parker?! Where the hell are you guys? We have been trying to contact you for over two hours.”

“Parker? Oh thank god we were getting so worried!”

“Parker? Can you hear me? Is Hardison with you? What happened?”

Wincing at the noise, Parker removed the earpiece before she put it back in.

“We got caught by Hammer guy’s guards. We ducked into an old wing of the building, but there was no exit, so I told Hardison we could go out through the elevator shaft. But when we were coming down the shaft, my line snapped. I just woke up a few minutes ago, my earpiece is broken.”

“And Hardison?” Asked Eliot. Or growled to be more technical.

“Unconscious still. He has a broken leg. And his head is bleeding.” Parker said clinically. Eliot swore.

Nate cut in. “Parker. Just stay there, we are coming for you. Try to wake up Hardison but don’t move him.”

“Ok.”

“We will get to you soon. Just hold on a few more minutes.” Sophie added.

“Bring a rig for Hardison, he won’t be able to leave this shaft by himself.”

“I’m working on it.” Eliot replied.

Saying so, the team disconnected, still hearing each other’s movements, but focusing on their individual tasks.

“Hardison? Hardison can you hear me? Hardison, wake up!” Parker said as she softly shook Hardison’s shoulder.

There was no response.

Deciding to switch tactics, Parker scrambled to find her bag, and retrieved her water bottle from it. Shaking it revealed only a small amount of water left. She poured a little of it onto her palm and then sprinkled it on Hardison’s face. She did it twice more before Hardison blinked and blearily opened his eyes. “Pa-Parker?” he rasped.

Parker smiled in relief.

“Here drink this.” she said as she tipped the remaining water through Hardison’s lips.

“Wh-what happened?” Hardison asked. Parker frowned.

“We were chased by some bad guys. We fell when we were trying to escape through this elevator shaft. Can you do something for me? Follow my finger.” Parker said as she steadied Hardison’s head with another and moved a finger from the other side to side. His eyes did not follow the finger properly.

And now that she was paying attention, his eyes did not look focused either.

“Hey Hardison, are you with me, say something!” Parker said, panic creeping into her voice. “Hardison!”

“I’m…I’m tired Parker. Let me just sleep-”

“NO! Hardison, Alec, no you have to stay awake. You have a concussion ok? Eliot and the team are on their way. Just a few more minutes.”

But Hardison was closing his eyes and Parker felt like hysteria was clawing its way up her throat.

“Alec!”

A drop of water splashed on Hardison’s cheek, and when Parker looked up in confusion to see where the water was coming from, she realized it was her. Hastily wiping away her tears, Parker cupper her hands on Hardison’s face and kissed him.

Hardison’s eyelids fluttered, but stayed shut.

“Please Alec, I need you to be okay.” Parker pleaded.

Suddenly she heard a banging from above and stood up, ready to fight if needed. But when the elevator door was pried open 5 stories above her head, she saw Eliot’s familiar face looking at her.

Parker nearly sobbed from relief.

“Nate, Sophie I got them. West wing sixth floor. Parker, I’m going to come down for you, stand clear.” Eliot called out.

Parker scrambled to get to the other side of Hardison. She cradled his head in her lap and bent to whisper to him. “Hardison, wake up. Eliot has come to get us. Come on, please.”

Hardison’s eyes fluttered before opening the smallest crack, his faint groan the best sound Parker had heard in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, please let me know through kudos/comments!
> 
> If you want to come chat, find me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com .


End file.
